


车邻

by REMESS_iah



Category: Hero（英雄》）, The Emperor's Shadow（秦颂）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REMESS_iah/pseuds/REMESS_iah





	车邻

　　寡人名嬴政，为始皇帝。承六世先人遗志，灭六国，并天下，建前朝未有之盛世。纵观寡人一世，虽得神州，仍有憾也。寡人自觉不负家国天下，而负一人。此人无姓，名曰长空。识其已有十余载，未尝忘也。

 

      “小小亭长，有何贵干？”长空单手执枪，朗声问道。霖霖细雨打在地上激起几层水花，那名身着黑色短打的无名男子持剑立于门外，甚至院内盲眼的老琴师也能察觉出他身上喷薄而出的肃杀之气。老者本欲早早离去，免得其祸及自身，但在无名的请求还是摸索着坐下，再抚一曲。

      长空未盲，自然比老者更早察觉男子来意不善。男子道，自己是秦王派来的人，是来杀他的。长空心下竟是安然，想着持续十余载春秋的闹剧终归得以收场。

      剑枪相击，金石鸣动。琴声愈发高昂，无名的攻势也愈发凌冽，长空虚晃一枪意图回避，给了无名趁虚而入的机会，长剑挑开银枪，剑腹再补以一击，持枪者因枪身传来的震动而双手发颤。  
琴曲起声低沉，乐声随两人的争斗而愈加激烈，铿锵之音绕梁不止，一如庙堂之上万人齐吟的颂歌。

      秦王昭告天下，凡是取得长空首级者，可近秦王十步。因此，他与无名的一战，自然在所难免。他纵有万般难言之隐，也不得不听从君王之意，诈死于无名手下。银枪断刃，长剑穿身，长空似是太过疲惫，缓缓闭上了双眼。

 

      他与秦王相识已久，当年两人初识的场景，如今忆起仍旧引人发笑。当年秦国的庄襄王作为质子抵押在赵国，看上了吕不韦的妾，因此与其育有一子。该子便是秦王嬴政，那时他应被称为赵政。小小孩童最是顽劣，年幼的赵政成日里四处胡闹，虽说是秦国未来的王子，但他闹起来也与寻常百姓的孩子没什么差别。可也因为他的身份地位比他人更高，他时常需要跟着他的母亲出入邯郸达官贵人的家中。一日，在某位贵族的家中，赵政瞒着母亲溜去庭院里看花，他以为就他一人在院子里，便有些放肆，想要爬到院子中央的梨花树上。赵政平日被母亲管教得严，这些爬树捉虫之类的事情其实是一窍不通的。他抱着粗壮的树干，小脚丫蹬着地，试图以此跃上那个相对较矮的树杈。

　　他在那里折腾了半天，衣服都被蹭脏了，可还是没能爬上去。正当他打算再尝试一次时，背后传来一个极轻的笑声，轻得就似一声呼气。回头一看，是一个穿着素色衣裳的小男孩。男童抱着不符合其身高的木枪站在那儿，看起来像是站在此处许久。

　　“若是想爬上去，你这样定是无用的。”男童随意地把木枪放在地上，他把赵政推到一边，攀住树干，脚上用力瞪了几下，赵政还没反应过来他就爬了上去。他俯下身，对着赵政伸出手，道：“我拉你上来。”

       “多谢⋯⋯”

　　男童笑得爽朗，拉起他，两个小孩并肩坐在树杈上挤到一起。赵政问男童的名字，男童也没多想，便道：“我名为长空，无姓。后会有期啦。”长空有事在身，说完便要跳下去离开了。长空等了一会，发现赵政没有话要对他说。他有点失望，捡起木枪走回他先前站着看赵政爬树的地方，又等了一会，长空才听到赵政的话：“刚才真的谢谢你啦⋯⋯”

      长空嫌他磨蹭，打断他的话，仰头冲他一笑问道：“你叫什么名字？”不料赵政咬着嘴唇犹豫许久，半晌过去也没有回应。长空性子急，耐不住这沉默的局面便直接转身离开了。“赵政⋯⋯”赵政总归是在长空快要离开自己视线之前说了出来，他还想再说一句“后会有期”，可是长空走得太快，后会有期这四个字，终归是没能说出来。

      在那之后的第一次见面，竟是在秦王的宫殿里。这时，赵政已更名为嬴政。他结束一天的政事后，本欲回到偏殿稍作休息。刚踏入殿门，他便隐约觉得那里不对劲。唤来侍卫团团围住偏殿，若是不出他预料，应是别国派来的刺客。为了防身，他事先把佩剑拔出剑鞘，缓缓向殿内暗处走去。

      那名刺客也是沉得住气，秦王佩剑的寒光照到了他的脸上他也依旧屹然不动。嬴政反倒是先沉不住气的那个，他挥剑划破空气，厉声喝道：“来者何人？！”

      刺客估计就是在等他这句话，银白色长枪往嬴政面门直刺，但因两人之间有一段距离便被嬴政躲开。刺客见一击不得，立马收枪蓄势再击。嬴政听手下大将讲解过长枪的攻击套路，见刺客收回长枪，立马绕后高声呼叫侍卫护驾。

      护卫潮水一般地涌进殿内，刺客因敌人过多，不得不收回本要刺出的长枪将其护在身前。这时嬴政才看清楚刺客的模样——来者长发披肩，两鬓过长的头发草草束到脑后，暗色短打把刺客相对自己要矮小的身子包裹起来。皱眉打量刺客的脸庞许久，嬴政对这张脸依稀有点印象，多亏他过目不忘的本领，他斟酌着问道：“你是⋯赵国人。”并不是说他记得这人，只是他对刺客的面相感到熟悉，毕竟一方水土养一方人，凭他经验大概也能把这个人的出身地猜得出七七八八。刺客一愣，竖枪立于身侧，长枪顿地发出一声巨响。“在下长空，正是赵国人。”心中默念几声“长空”，嬴政不知为何有一种这个名字他曾听闻的感觉。向一边的近卫使了一个眼色，几个武功较好的侍卫一拥而上压住长空，将他绑了起来。待侍卫们绑完，他挥手遣退其他人。起先他还以为长空会再作困兽之斗，未曾预料到他居然从被侍卫围住之后就一直很安份。他自上往下睨着长空，问道：“不反抗吗？”

      “我既然被你捉住了，便是生死由你。斗与不斗，生或死，皆是你一念之间。”长空不看他，目视前方，倒是不亢不卑。

      嬴政觉得这人有趣，那副固守所谓道理的执着与他所听闻过的百年前的先人一模一样。愚蠢却令人心生向往。他对这个俘虏产生了极大的兴趣，他挑眉道：“现下你是生死都由我，与其丢掉性命还不如归降于我，若是你应允，我还能授予你爵位与土地。”原以为自己给出的选择足够诱人，不料长空撇头不屑道：“长空生来便是赵国人，何故要归降于你，作秦国人。”

      扣住长空，他拿起一边盛满酒的壶，试图把酒灌进长空嘴里。同他言语不一样，长空似乎已经认定了自己作为俘虏的身份，不仅不反抗，甚至是顺从地，随意嬴政对他做出任何事。光是看着长空这幅听话的模样，嬴政就自身体深处烧起一缕邪火，星火业已燎原。

      嬴政虽一心扑在政事之上，但从来不会怠慢自己在其他方面的需求。偏殿里大部分地方都铺上了柔软的动物皮毛，眼下长空跪着的地方也为皮毛所覆。自长空嘴中溢出的酒液打湿了他身下的深色虎皮，滴出几个小小的圆晕。其本人则咬紧嘴唇，艰难地咽下酒液，脸颊与眼角都染上了绯红。抚过长空纤长的颈脖，温热鲜活的搏动令他爱不释手，猛然收紧手掌，他贴近长空耳畔，哑声道：“既然生死随我，那你只需谨记如何取悦我。”说罢，不管轻重地啃咬长空后颈，肆意地把齿痕印在长空身上，像是野兽那般宣示自己的所有权。

      取来放在一旁的匕首，割破了长空身上的衣物。然后他略有些惊讶地发现，长空为了行动方便，并没有穿更多的衣服。暗色短打内里就只有一件白色的单衣，单衣裹得很紧，隔着单衣也能看出他因锻炼得当而饱满的胸部。单手覆上长空左胸，俯首撕咬他的喉结，嬴政似是第一次感受到其他人的颤抖，听到身下人因疼痛而发出的细微气音，他竟愈来愈兴奋。拿起匕首对长空的裤子也做了同样的事，这时，一直任他宰割的人忽然有了些许挣扎。一只手钳住他被绑住的双手，强使其高举过他的头顶，另一只手扯下亵裤，不经润滑便探到了那处穴口。

       从来没有被他人触碰过的秘处在冰凉的手指贴上的一瞬收缩了一下，嬴政权当它在邀请自己，本欲直接放入手指，不料因手指太过干涩无法顺利地刺入。稍作思索，嬴政在一边被打翻的托盘里找出人鱼膏，随手刮出一大块抹在长空穴口。在高温之下，膏状的人鱼膏迅速融化成油状，有了润滑，手指的行动顺畅了许多，也不管长空后穴是否能撑开，嬴政解开腰间束带，扶着自己半硬的阴茎在穴口徘徊几下便要插进去。

     这时长空才开始反抗，弓起腰屈起双腿，想要以此挡下嬴政的侵入。挤入长空双腿间，嬴政直接插入，高温紧窒的内壁痉挛着包裹住嬴政的阴茎，一时铺天盖地的快感朝他涌来。失神片刻，他开始抽插，没经开发的后穴比那些刚被送入宫闱的处女还要紧窒，每次抽出再次顶入都似重新开拓一般。他抓住长空的膝盖，单方面地倾泻自己的性欲，直至他射出白色的浊液。抽出阴茎，发现穴口流出的不止他自己射出的白浊，还有丝丝的红色，他猜应该是长空的血。

      起身整整衣裳，嬴政撇下如断线木偶一般的长空。本来嬴政打算让侍卫把人带出宫外，但不知为何他最终还是没有这么做，他唤来几个医官，嘱咐定要医治好这个人，并私下指示某个医官待这人好转便偷偷放他出宫。

      于是，几个月后嬴政出巡时又遇到了长空。面前那人仍旧持着一柄银白长枪，挺直的腰杆与他记忆里丝毫不差。“你为何还要再回来？明知结局都一样。”嬴政笑道，实际上他知道长空为何还要回来寻他。 

        “家国之仇，君父之命，长空不得不从。”来者提起长枪，点地跳起越过一众侍卫，依旧直取嬴政。此次的结果也不例外，长空依旧被侍卫擒下捆住，与上次一样，被嬴政摁住侵犯了一通。嬴政把他安置在自己的马车里养伤，问他：“你应知刺杀我一人，并不是救你赵国的最好方法。”再次充当俘虏的长空很坦率，他道：“我仅是一介武夫，君王有令，我即便是明知万死也需赴前引颈受戮。”

      嬴政正想说些什么，长空却接着道：“若不是两国交战，我倒是⋯⋯敬佩你的才干。”话者两眼透过小窗向外远眺，好似在回忆某些十分久远的故事。见他沉思，嬴政也不缺这点时间，就任他继续沉默。

      “若不是两国交战，你便会为我所用吗？”嬴政脑中忽然冒出这个想法，他知长空此时的乖顺是因为他认为自己被嬴政俘虏了，作为俘虏，他应该接受赢家给予的所有，不论羞辱还是伤害。

      “若无交战，且秦国有那稷下之地，且长空也无君令在身⋯⋯秦国或是好去处。”长空垂目，低声笑道。他忽而仰首细看嬴政眉目，忽而长叹，但嬴政也没追问缘由。两人在车中相对一日后，是夜，长空离去。

      可惜两国交战一事，已是百年来不争之实，且长空生性倔强，任由嬴政如何劝说，他也不愿投入秦国。他们两人重复着刺杀，被刺杀，然后刺杀失败刺客被擒，嬴政依着当日是否有闹心事来思考如何处置长空，不过无论有无，他都是要对长空做那样的事。

      某次擒住长空后，他一反常态地坐到一旁，举起酒杯问道：“可还愿与我共饮？”

      “无妨。”即使被束住双手，长空周身气度不减。嬴政很早就知道长空性子似百年前的为了一句诺言便让大军退避三舍的所谓君子，迂腐却也让人讨厌不起来。他遵循着自百年以前便自各种圣人口中流传的“道义”，时至今日，还有谁会像他这样为了俘虏的“义务”而对敌人言听计从。似乎在长空眼中就只有纯粹的输与赢，坚持着君王几年前的命令，做着无用功。  
当真愚笨。

      “若是某日得手，你猜你的君王会如何对待你？”嬴政晃了晃酒杯，月影浮于杯中。

      “应是命我再去杀其他人。”对于这事，长空倒是看得透彻。他笨拙地拿起酒杯往嘴里倒，漏出的不少酒液都滑入衣襟之下。见他手上不方便，嬴政心念一转便把人给松绑了。长空一愣，问道：“你不惧我又行那刺杀之事吗？”

      “你何时行过如此有失风度之事？”嬴政反问道。

      男人皱眉，拢了拢袖口，不语。于是两个男人沉默着在月下对酌，一旁地上散落着泛起寒光的长枪匕首。清冷的月光轻轻地浮在长空面上，嬴政装作不经意地一瞥，一瞥惊鸿。他在最初见到长空的时候就知他生得好看，如今再细细打量，便自心底里感叹他有一幅清秀得不似练武之人的好皮囊。尤其是那双眼睛，茂密的睫毛下蓦然泄出精光，点漆般的墨色瞳仁比他宫中最隆重的玄色礼服还要引人注意。初识那时，他就该注意到长空此人就如深渊。即便你已陷落，你仍会发现前方尚有万里路途，诱你愈行愈远。

      “我听闻楚国有一首民歌，歌里一个词挺符合我心意的。”嬴政把酒杯放在桌上，两眼定在长空身上，双唇嚅动，道：“⋯⋯心悦。”显然长空也是听过这个词，未等他把疑惑从眼神转化成语言，嬴政便补充道：“我缺像你这样的死士，忠心且愚蠢，是一枚好棋子。”

      “此言可否当作赞美？”

      “⋯你随意。”

      那日，嬴政还是做了与往常一样的事，只不过手上留了情，且长空也一反常态地回应了他。他咬着长空的耳垂，喃语道，惊叹长空的乖巧。身下人微微颤抖，毫不掩饰口中逸出的喘息呻吟。单调的肢体撞击声配上淫靡的水声，再加上某人不自制的呻吟，传入嬴政耳中便成了最上乘的媚药。汗水打湿长空额前碎发，嬴政嫌弃他脑后束发的物什扎手，便一把扯下来丢到一边。长空枕着散发，忽然伸出手搂住了嬴政。若不是事先把两人身上所有可用于行刺的东西都清理了，嬴政几乎要以为他要趁机杀了自己。可此人只是如情人一般，亲昵地拉近了两人的距离，似是借他的身体抵御夜里习习的凉风。

      他恍惚间想起先前长空那句莫名其妙停顿的话，不知为何，他觉得后续不该是”钦佩才干“之类的话。

      此后，两人再无相逢。

 

      “今者不乐，逝者其亡。”多年没有握枪的手在竹简上写下这一句诗，长空忽而心绪杂乱，握笔的手往边上移了几寸，竟是不能继续把诗抄完。当年他助无名，使其可近秦王十步，可同时他三位至交也因此逝世，他倒成了最后活下来的人，于是自那以后，他弃武归隐，成了无名之人。

       他该是记得那个叫赵政的小孩，毕竟那日长空归家同母亲提起后，母亲说他不该同秦国的质子有所牵扯，罚他在树下扎马步一个时辰。借这一事，他记住了赵政此人。于是多年后再遇，竟能凭那几近空白的记忆认出昔日的“赵政”。  
      今者不乐，逝者其亡⋯⋯何其正确。长空起身一挥衣袖，信步离去。

 

      再见长空，便是大殿之上与那柄银枪断刃遥遥相对，那无名男子道长空已死，那便当他逝世。长枪已断，何须再续。


End file.
